


My First, My Last, My Everything

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: A little something I whipped out at 2am, I hope it's good.





	My First, My Last, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I whipped out at 2am, I hope it's good.

There was a little boy, who wanted to be just like his father. He wore leather jackets, he listened to classic rock, he went hunting, but he was never enough.

There was a little boy, who longed to be like the others. His wings were a deep black, and he didn’t even know his father.

There was a little boy, who had just lost his mother. He had a little brother, and he wanted to protect his little brother with all his heart.

There was a little boy who was made fun of because of his wings and found solace in his big brother who comforted him and told him jokes.

There was a little boy who knew too much, who knew that the monsters under his bed were real and that if you sleep with the lights on it will just make it easier for them to find you.

There was a little boy who watched his big brother get in trouble and be cast out. He watched as his big brother created things that would lurk in the shadows and kill you if they had the chance.

There was a little boy who was in charge. He watched as his father spiraled deeper and deeper into his obsession, and he raised his little brother to have the childhood he deserved.

There was a little boy who watched as his family tore itself apart. He watched as Heaven and Hell collided and raged war in the middle for centuries.

There was a little boy who kept his distance as his brother grew apart from him. He watched as his brother grew into his own person, the person he never got to grow into, and he was proud.

There was a little boy who hid from his older brothers, and watched Earth instead. He found another little boy that he was interested in, a little boy with green eyes and a leather jacket.

There was a little boy who watched as his brother went to school, and did everything he could never do, as he rode away, doing the only thing he could do.

There was a little boy who watched as his family prepared for the second war, watching as Hell started rising again, and as his brothers grew tougher, leaving little time for trivial things.

There was a little boy whos dad left him to rip his brother away from the life he had longed for his entire existence. He watched as the life died from his brothers eyes as his fiance did on the ceiling.

There was a little boy who prefered watching as the other boy fought battles, and won. He enjoyed sharing this with his big brother, who patted him on the head and told him to go train, there’s a war coming.

There was a little boy who watched as his dad died, so in retaliation he killed the thing that did it.

There was a little boy who was ready for war far too early. He watched and waited with his siblings as the Gates of Hell opened and released far too much in far too little time.

There was a little boy who choose to die to save his brother, and promised him it was for good reason.

There was a little boy who gripped the other boy tight and raised him from perdition.

There was a little boy who woke up in a pine box, 6 feet under, and went and found his brother again.

There was a little boy who tried to talk to the other boy, but only scared him.

There was a little boy who remembered Hell, and had changed from it.

There was a little boy who decide it was time to speak to the boy he’d been watching for a long time.

There was a little boy who found the other boy first, and marveled as the trenchcoated man showed him wings unlike any he’d ever seen.

There were two little boys, one forced to grow up far to fast, knowing far to much. The other seeing war at too young an age, seeing far too much.

There were two little boys who clumsily glued the broken pieces of the world back together, just enough to hold.

There were two little boys, who glued the pieces of each other back together, slowly, but surely.

There were two little boys.

Dean Winchester, the boy who was forced to grow up too fast and knew too much, who wanted to be just like his dad, who raised his little brother, who went to Hell and back just so he’d be safe. The little boy with the green eyes and the leather jacket.

There was Castiel, an angel of the Lord, who saw war too early, who had to watch as the very place his family was sworn to protect folded under its own weight, who raised a little boy from perdition. The little boy with the trenchcoat and the wings.

There were two very broken little boys, who grew far too fast, who found each other, who saved the world.

There were two little boys, who lived lives meant for creatures far older then them.

There were two little boys, who deserved better.

But most importantly

There were two little boys

Who never gave up.


End file.
